It is known to provide an electronics module with an attachment feature for releasably securing the module to a DIN rail, which is an industry standard mounting structure. Many known DIN rail attachment features include one or more latches that are defined separately from the electronics module and that are movably connected to the module. Such latches are manually movable between an unlatched position, for connecting/disconnecting the module to/from the DIN rail, and a latched position for fixedly securing the module to the DIN rail. This type of attachment feature is effective, but requires the latch(es) to be separately constructed (e.g., injection molded) and then assembled to the module, which increases product cost. In other prior devices, the electronic module includes a base, and a latch is connected to the base as a one-piece molded polymeric construction, wherein one or more flexible webs or members interconnect the latch to the base and accommodate movement of the latch between its unlatched and latched positions. These prior types of known attachment features have not provided sufficient redundant latching and/or single-operation unlatching, and have otherwise been deemed suboptimal.
In light of the foregoing, a need has been identified for an electronics module including an improved attachment feature that is defined as a one-piece construction with a base of the module and that provides for redundant latching while also providing single point disengagement.